Mi primer beso
by Freedom Released
Summary: Sasuke recuerda sus primeras experiencias de su adolescencia. "Mi primer beso fue…". [Song-Fic] [One-Shot]


**Título: **Mi primer beso.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Romance.

**Clasificación:** +13.

**Advertencias:** UA, Uso de sufijos de otros idiomas, PoV y FlashBack, temas de drogas y vocabulario vulgar.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Nota:** Narrada desde el PoV de Sasuke en el FlashBack.

**Basado en:** Mi primer beso de Melendi: watch?v=Ky_D_STTr94

**Extensión:** 2.060/ One-Shot.

**Resumen:** Sasuke recuerda sus primeras experiencias de su adolescencia. "Mi primer beso fue…".

**Publicaciones:** Solo aquí y en MSS.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad

**Mi primer beso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke volvía de una cena de antiguos compañeros de la escuela. Se había encontrado con Suigetsu, un viejo amigo suyo del club de lucha. Le contó que se había casado con Karin, una pelirroja que llegara dos años después a la preparatoria; En esa reunión se pusieron a hablar de sus experiencias como adultos y las que vinieron en la adolescencia. Él las recordaba. Y caminando por la calle, se le vino una pregunta de su amigo peliblanco a la cabeza, que le había quedado sin contestar: "¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?" Buena pregunta. Su primer beso nunca lo olvidaría.

_Pov's Sasuke, y FlashBack:_

**Mi primer beso fue...**

**más bien tarde que pronto,**

**tenía 16 y ese bigotillo tonto.**

Estaba en uno de los últimos años de instituto antes de marcharme a la universidad. Me encontraba en el patio del colegio con mi mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Y no lejos de allí estaba, Sakura Haruno, la chica que me volvía loco, aunque no lo admitiera delante de nadie. La observaba hablando con su amiga, Ino, una que no paraba de mandar indirectas a todos los chicos del instituto. ¿Qué no tenía orgullo? Hasta intentó ligar con él. ¡Con él! 'El Príncipe de la Escuela'. Al que traía todas loquitas, incluida a esa hermosa de pelo rosa que tanto me gustaba. Pero mi idiotez siempre lo estropea, no soy capaz de si quiera hablarle.

**Ella se me acercó...**

**Menos mal porque si lo tengo que hacer yo,**

**quizás aún estaría, más virgen que maría.**

La vi acercarse a mí. Menos mal, así no tendría que dar yo el primer paso. No me había pasado nunca con ninguna chica. ¿Por qué con ella sí? Qué absurdo. Yo era absurdo, muy absurdo. Pero la veía, la veía con esa sonrisa hermosa y ese pelo acercándose a mí. Creo que debería irme antes de que llegara, ¡Cálmate por Dios! Pareces tonto. Vamos, tú, solo sé natural. Eso, natural, no había nada que perder ¿no? ¡Vamos allá!

**Pero a todos nos llega el momento,**

**donde no hay otra salida.**

Bien, ahora ármate de valor y a ver que quiere. Cuando se acercó completamente a mí me miró con esos ojos de gato que tenía, y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Estaba tan linda, ¿Cómo me había podido enamorar yo? Antes solo quería sexo con todas las chicas pero a partir de que me enamoré, cambié radicalmente y sólo pienso en ella día y noche. Y ahora la tengo delante, es la hora.

—Hola, Sasuke_-Kun_ —me saludó ella con su voz melodiosa.

—Hola —me limité a contestar yo. Genial, parece que la disgusté, ¿Puedo ser más idiota?

—Oye, ¿te apetece quedar hoy por la tarde para dar un paseo? —Eso me sorprendió mucho. Me había invitado a salir.

—Bueno, no tengo otra cosa que hacer. Vale, te recojo a las cinco en tu casa, ¿te viene bien?

—Sí, claro. Nos vemos a las cinco en mi casa. Nos vemos, Sasuke_-Kun_ —dijo haciéndome un gesto con la mano y volviendo con sus amiga rubia. Parece que se lo estaba contando, porque las dos saltaron felices y Sakura estaba sonrojada. Que chica…

Fui a recogerla a las cinco. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, tenía que quedar bien con ella. No vaya a ser que por una oportunidad que me daba la fuera a estropear por llegar tarde. Llamé a la puerta y esperé a que alguien abriera, y para mi suerte fue ella; Llevaba un vestido de color rosa suave que le llegaba hasta la parte superior de las rodillas. Dejando ver sus bellas y suaves piernas. También llevaba un bolso en el lado derecho de su cuerpo llevándolo por el hombro, como buena señorita que era. Y por último su pelo rosa tenía un listón rojo que estaba colocado en forma de tiara dejando ver su frente. No le quedaba nada mal la verdad.

—Hola de nuevo, Sasuke_-Kun_ —me dijo con sus mejillas aún más sonrojadas que en la mañana. Parecía que le daba vergüenza haber quedado conmigo, o simplemente le daba corte estar conmigo.

—Hola. — Y la volví a saludar indiferente. Si es que soy idiota, ni que no hubiera hablado nunca con una chica.

—Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro. ¿A dónde quieres ir? —le pregunté intentando no caer ante esa cara de gatita asustada que tenía. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que esa cara me afectaba? Me volvía mucho más débil si estaba así.

—¿A dar un paseo?

—Vale.

Después de eso, como le dije, fuimos a dar un paseo durante toda la tarde. Hablábamos de la escuela, de nuestras amistades, y ella me contaba algunas tristezas de su vida. Mientras, yo la escuchaba con gran atención. La pobre había sufrido mucho. Los niños se burlaban de ella por su frente, ¡Vaya que tontería! Cuanto más grande mejor, más sitio para besar.

Al final del día, no sé cómo, pero nos empezamos a besar varias manzanas antes de llegar a su casa. Yo me estaba empezando a excitar de verdad. Nunca había recibido un beso tan delicioso como el que ella me estaba proporcionando en ese momento. Pero tanta excitación no podía pasar desapercibida, porque pronto mi "amiguito" empezó a reaccionar a eso.

**Ella me dijo: "Espero que eso sea el móvil",**

**cuando empezaron a temblar mis pantalones.**

Parece que se dio cuenta. Porque se alejó de mí y me miró con una cara como diciendo: _"Te pillé"._ ¿Pero qué quiere que haga? Soy un adolescente, eso suele pasar, y más con la chica que te gusta. Creo que debería decirle algo… ¡Ya sé!

**Y yo le dije: "No, cariño, eso es mi hombría,**

**que lleva 16 añitos escondida".**

Creo que me pasé con la indirecta. Su cara se tornó de un gran rojo, pero no por la vergüenza, sino por la ira que sentía en ese momento. La verdad, ¿Quién me mandaba a mí decir eso? Si ya la conocía, y sabía que no le iba a gustar nada que le dijera eso. Era demasiado antigua para eso. Sí, antigua, había heredado las costumbres de su familia. Y rápidamente, me pidió que la llevara a su casa.

—Por favor, llévame ahora mismo a casa. Por favor —volvió a repetir mi amada de ojos jade con algo de enfado en su voz.

Y así, volvimos a encaminarnos hacia su domicilio.

**Camino a casa paramos en cien portales,**

**y pude desabrocharle tan solo un par de botones.**

Nos paramos varias veces para volver a besarnos. Se notaba que sentíamos una atracción mutua, aunque ninguno lo quisiera admitir tranquilamente. Pero yo, que ya me conocía, fui de salido. Pero no conseguí mucho porque ella me frenaba, no sé cómo tenía tanto autocontrol, yo no podría aguantar. Bueno, no podría ni puedo aguantar ahora mismo; Yo estaba intentando contenerme, y obviamente, teniendo un autocontrol como el mío, las consecuencias llegarían pronto.

**Por eso cuando fui a mear,**

**no os podéis imaginar,**

**qué dolor me entró de cartera.**

Esto no nos lo avisaron en las clases de orientación sexual. Qué papelón Dios mío… Grité por mis adentros: "Tierra trágame" Pero nada, hoy no era mi día; Y ahora sí, ahora sí que ella se sonrojó de la vergüenza, pero de la vergüenza ajena. Bueno, normal, yo también me pondría así. Claro, si fuera mujer, y si estuviera con un hombre excitado y estúpido como yo. Y gracias que no había mucha gente por allí, vamos, sólo faltaría eso. Mierda, para que pensé nada…

—Oh, oh… —la oí susurrar a ella notando quien se acercaba.

**Cuando llegó un municipal diciéndome:**

**"Pero, chaval, ¿qué haces meándote en la acera?".**

Eso me pasa por decirlo. Si es que soy gafe. Un guardia municipal se nos acercó, para mala suerte mía y de ella.

—Señorita, ¿lo conoce? —le preguntó el policía a Sakura quien estaba toda roja. Aunque no era para menos, yo también estaba rojo por lo ocurrido, lo notaba en mis mejillas.

**Ella tardó 5 segundos en decirle al policía:**

**"Ni siquiera lo conozco".**

**Exactamente lo mismo que tarde yo,**

**en guardar mi china disimulando en su bolso.**

¿Con qué no me conoces, eh? Lo siento, pero nadie dice eso. Rápidamente, fui y le metí la maría***** que había llevado por si las moscas en su bolso sin que el policía o ella se diera cuenta. ¡Já! Por lo menos así no me pillaría a mí, sino a ella. Aunque, me siento mal, pero se lo merece. Yo no soy ningún tonto.

Pero el policía se fue sin cachear nada, eso me sorprendió. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Sakura me pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido, y que para compensarme me invitada a pasar la noche en sus casa dado que no había nadie.

—¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi casa? No hay nadie, y quiero compensarte por esto. Por favor, Sasuke_-Kun_ —me pidió ella con su voz algo entrecortada por los nervios.

Yo acepté con gusto.

**Mi primer beso fue...**

**algo contradictorio.**

**Es verdad, hubo placer,**

**y un dolor de mil demonios.**

La verdad, nunca pensé que lo íbamos a hacer a la primera cita. No sé, pero nos salió así de natural. Nada más entrar no me pude contener y le comí la boca con un beso, beso que ella me correspondió abrazando sus manos a mi cuello.

De la entrada pasamos a su cama, y de ahí los dos, por lo que vi, tuvimos nuestra primera vez. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Los dos tuvimos nuestra primera vez a la vez y mutuamente, ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? En las películas, bueno, y en Naruto e Hinata. Pero por lo demás…

**Pues yo jamás pensé**

**que dolería tanto la primer vez,**

**que quedas más caliente,**

**que el tipo del tridente.**

Nunca experimenté tal placer, y creo que ella tampoco. Pero, también fue doloroso, al igual que para ella. Esas lágrimas de sus ojos jamás las olvidaré. Pero los dos juntos, entre el placer, nos dormimos en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Y por fin llegó el duro momento**

**de la triste despedida...**

A la mañana siguiente, me informó de que me tenía que ir porque sus padres estarían a punto de llegar. Y si me veían, tendría muchos problemas.

—Está bien.

—Nunca olvidaré esta noche, Sasuke_-Kun_ —me dijo sonriendo.

—Yo tampoco… —dije en un susurro. Susurro que espero que ella no lograra a escuchar, pero por su cara, si que lo oyó.

**Ella me dió un teléfono para llamarla,**

**y resulto ser el de un restaurante chino.**

**Y cuando llamé preguntando por Sakura,**

**y un chino me leyó las clases de arroz frito.**

Miré el número que me dio la vez pasada y decidí que era hora de volver a llamarla para quedar. Me armé de valor y cogí el teléfono para marcar los dígitos del móvil al que se suponía que debía llamar. Nunca en mi sano juicio pensé que me la iba a jugar así.

Quien lo cogió no parecía del país, parecía extranjero. Pero aun así pregunté por ella, fatal error. Me empezó a decir una carta de un restaurante, ¿Cómo podía ser? Estuve varios minutos en silencio hasta que colgué el teléfono con un enfado considerable. Me la había vuelto a jugar, esa tipa…

**Empezaron a salir rallos y centellas,**

**encima de mi cabeza, como si en una viñeta...**

Que me la jueguen una vez lo puedo pasar. Pero dos… eso ya no. Esa tipa era de lo peor. Lo avergonzaba, se lo hacía con él, y aún encima le daba un número que no era. Seguro que era de las típicas que se tiran a todo chico potorro que encuentran. ¿Cómo le podía gustar alguien así? Estaba claro, que no la conocía lo suficiente.

Eso me ponía cada vez más y más furioso…

**Viviera triste y desolado con el único consuelo,**

**de haberte tocado las... narices.**

Bueno, por lo menos pude ser el primero en tocarte y estrenarte. Eso me consuela algo, claro, algo. Aunque me hubiera gustado que te quedaras a mi lado. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, yo hice algo que fijo que ya han descubierto… Soy un niño malo. Pero me gusta ser así, porque de esta manera no soy yo el que sufre del todo o se lleva todas las broncas.

**Cuando tu padre descubrió en tu bolso,**

**un sospechoso olor llegado de bajos países.**

Claro, la maría que le metí en el bolso. Seguramente su padre ya la habrá visto y se habrá llevado una buena bronca. Se lo merece, cuando juegas con fuego, corres el riesgo de quemarte. Mas creo que el que más me quemé fui yo. Bueno, la vida sigue.

**Al fin de semana siguiente,**

**cuando nos vimos de frente,**

**no quiso ni saludarme.**

Me la encontré una semana después. Justo cuando me habían dicho que ella estaba muy mal porque se había equivocado en un dígito del móvil que me dio. Que injusto fui, sólo fue un accidente, y yo pensando que me había engañado aposta. Idiota.

Parecía enfadada, bueno, normal. También me contaron que su padre le había metido una bronca monumental por descubrir la hierba. A parte, ella, no me delató. No, mintió diciendo que era de ella para protegerme.

Pasó de largo. Ni siquiera me miró.

Y yo, en un acto de valor y de querer que las cosas se arreglaran la abracé por detrás. Parecía impresionada por mi acto. Pero no se opuso, aunque se notaba nerviosa, dado que le estaban temblando las piernas.

**Cuando le dije picaresco:**

**"Nena, yo soy tu refresco,**

**agítame antes de usarme".**

Otra de mis frases directas, creo que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero aún así se sonrojó. Su lindo sonrojo volvió a aparecer acompañado de una sonrisa. Se giró y me abrazó, abrazo que yo correspondí. No me gustaba nada mostrar mis emociones, pero si luego volvía lo bueno, merecería la pena.

Apoyé mi frente contra la suya y, mirando a sus bellos ojos jades, le susurré:

—¿Lo volvemos a intentar…? —Ella sonrió y me besó. Dándome a entender que sí, lo podíamos volver a intentar, y esta vez no hubo errores de numero ni venganzas con hierbas clandestinas que valieran.

_Fin del FlashBack y del Pov Sasuke._

**Y así fue como empezó, mi andadura en el amor.**

**Lo peor es que pasa el tiempo y no he mejorado mucho.**

Y recordando eso, el oji-ónix llegó a su casa. Recibiendo un abrazo de bienvenida de su novia, que había esperado todo el día para verle. Tenía que dejarle su espacio, y sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él.

**Sigo siendo aquel niño flacucho...**

—¿Cómo están todos? —le preguntó la chica a su novio con una sonrisa. Ver a todos sus viejos compañeros le debió de alegrar mucho, aunque no lo reconociera.

—Dijeron que no cambié nada.

—Algo de razón tienen.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntaba el muchacho poniendo una de sus míticas sonrisas arrogantes y besándola. Pero era un beso distinto a los de los otros chicos…

**Lo que sí es verdad, es que no he vuelto a besar,**

**ni lo volveré a hacer jamás con los ojos cerrados.**

**Eso es solo para enamorados que pasan la vida en Babia*.**

Después del beso la joven se quedó mirando al Uchiha varios segundos hasta que decidió hacerle una pregunta. Aunque se lo había preguntado muchas veces, le gustaba la respuesta.

—¿Por qué ahora siempre me besas con los ojos abiertos? —Ante esa pregunta, él la cogió por la cintura acercándose un poco más hacia ella.

—Porque no quiero ser un tonto enamorado y… para verte mejor —contestó sensualmente volviéndola a besar como ahora hacía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

***María: **Marihuana, droga.

***Para la vida en Babia o** **Estar en Babia: **Significa en el habla coloquial hallarse distraído o alelado, con el pensamiento muy distante de los temas que se están tratando.

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Una reeditación de un Song-Fic que tenía desde hace bastante. No le cambié casi nada solo corregí algunos errores ortográficos que tenía, aunque puede que se me haya pasado alguno, con lo impaciente y apurada que soy seguro que se me han pasado bastantes **xDD** Espero que os haya gustado, a mí esta canción me gusta mucho. Gracias por leer. Cuidaos.


End file.
